right girl
by unosamor
Summary: John O'Callaghan messed up and he did the wrong thing to that right girl, he did it Kennedy's girlfriend


Chapter I: I hook up with boyfriend's bestfriend

I woke up in a room, an unusual room I wasn't sure where I was, from a corner I saw my clothes piled up, the alcohol had me at my best and still feeling quite a sober as my stomach whirl around from the party I was invited that Alex Gaskarth of All Time Low threw at to celebrate the first day of the tour with The Maine and We Are The In Crowd, a very unusual team up of bands but still everything is fine and fun. I rested my head on the head board trying my best to remember on how I end up here but all I could remember is that the sound blasting on the room I was pumping, humping and dancing on the dance floor with a bottle of beer in my hand with John Oh, my boyfriend's bestfriend my eyes widened at the thought, I stare at myself and I wore nothing I was naked, curling up in a ball I started crying to myself what the hell was I even thinking?

Suddenly I heard John's groggy voice, "Hey" He said.

"Don't you hey me!" I hissed at him

"Did we just have sex?" He asked me.

When I heard him say that I wanted to smack him that yes we did why do you sound happy but I couldn't my tears were the one who's holding me back right now and my headache and the whirling of my stomach is eating me out. His arms wrapped in my and my head rest in his shoulders.

"I-let's forget this" I heard him sighed "I won't tell Kennedy"

It was a silent for a moment then it hit me, why am I still naked resting my head on his shoulders? Immediately I grab the cover and wore my clothes quickly as I can. My phone vibrated in my pocket and saw 2 text messages from Pat and 3 calls coming from him, 2 message from Garrett, 6 from Kennedy and 4 from Jared. From the corner of my eyes I could see John still on the same position.

"John..." I looked at him.

"Go on I'm staying, I won't tell nobody. This is nothing."

He smiled at me but this smile is really different, I mouthed him a thank you and left him alone inside the room where we slept. Somehow it lessened my worriness because John assured me he'll tell nobody. I was the type of person who seeks help from someone I'm really close with, I wasn't going to tell this to Garrett though he's my bestfriend, I'm not sure if I could really trust this to him since he's too close to Kennedy and same with Jared which leaves me to Pat I was a bit unsure of this because if I told this to him he'll be hurt in the process since I know he's feeling something for me but then again he's the only I could really turn into.

Chapter II: Patrick Kirch, you're my saviour.

I made tiny circles on my coffee cup somehow this calms me out still my heart beat went faster as I wait for Pat to arrived, I kept digging on my phone waiting for him, my headache went by a little but really this headache is pissing me off. My feet started tapping on the floor as I consciously wait for Pat, my head started imagining things that I wasn't hoping for; Kennedy's mad face, Garrett's disappointed face, Pat, Jared and John's look, I wasn't aware of last night, I love Kennedy and he knows that. You, Andy fucked up big time and you have to do something.

"Andy!" Pat's voice interrupted me as he drag a chair beside me.

"Pat..."

My eyes started to well up and I flew in his arms.

"Where were you last night? I was so scared Andy" His voice filled with concern.

"Pat some-something happened w-with John and I"

I shut my eyes as I continued to cry in his arms, I find it hard to speak afraid he'll be disgusted with me, my hug tightened as he rub my back.

"I know" He breathed.

My eyes opened and it grew wider as I let go of him, how did he even know? My god what if Kennedy knew I cheated on him? Wait! I didn't even cheated on him I was drunk last night.

"How?"

"I saw you two leaving together last night"

I found myself weaker by the moment, my heart bursting.

"Pat, I swear last night I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing"

I tried to explain to him as I reach for his hands.

"I believe you Andy, this will be our secret now. Now I want you to do is to go back at our bus and go with Kennedy he's been worried sick"

I stared at his eyes wondering why he's been acting this way, why is he telling me to go back at Kennedy? I know I'm hurting him I can feel it eventhough he isn't showing any signs at all.

"Pat, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Doing what?"

"I know you feel something for me and I know I've been hurting you for the longest, I'm sorry Pat, I don't want you to be hurt but I always end up hurting you." My eyes cried again

Being with five guys is a lot harder than I thought it would be, at first it was easy when Kennedy and I started dating but it got too complicated when Pat told me everything he felt towards me and it became worse when I hook up with John to keep things worser is that I'm hiding things from my boyfriend and my bestfriend. I touch his face and rub it.

"Andy what's hurting me is that when you're not at your best, I'm happy whenever you're happy. I love you and that will never change."

His words touched me I slowly lean forward and kiss him on his cheeks.

Chapter III:

I made my way into our bus somehow Pat comforted me that boost me up something I needed right now. I can see The Maine's tour bus just a few miles away from where I was standing I wasn't sure if I'm ready to see the others especially Kennedy I can't kiss him knowing the fact that I did it with John. I stopped walking and just stare at the bus, what if it spilled and everyone knew it? I might be the reason of them fighthing and I can't afford that. I don't want them to be ruined I'm a fan of them not just a band dude girlfriend but a really great fan too.

I reached for the door and took in a deep breath as I enter the bus I saw Jared and Garrett eating together at the couch as they watced TV.

"You're back" I was in Garrett's arm, the bacon that smelled on his mouth made me hungry, "Where did you sleep? You haven't answer any of our calls."

I nervously laugh at him, "I'm fine no need to worry."

Together we sat on the couch and saw that Vampire Diaries played as I stole a bacon from Jared's plate.

"Nice to say hi" He told me.

"Yeah I know" As I bite the bacon.

"Kennedy's on his bunk just incase you wanted to say hi"

I miss Kennedy and I wanted to see him but I don't know if this will still work. Andy suck it up if you'll cry and act like a baby then for sure everyone will know something is definitely up, I decided to leave the two alone and proceeded at Kennedy's bunk. I slowly open his curtain to see him sleeping with his teddy bear, the bear I gave him just incase I wasn't beside him that made me smile but teary for a bit.

I wipe the hair covering his face and I saw him opening his eyes.

"C'mon here" He move a little to give me a space.

Willingly I removed my shoes and climbed up in his bunk.

"Where did you sleep? Is John with you last nigh? Because he wasn't with us when we went here." He started cuddling me.

My throat dried up and I wasn't able to speak, "I don't know where he is" I lied.

"I love you"

That made me look at him, he's eyes piercing at mine I know he's waiting for me to reply at him I wasn't sure if _I love you too_ is right. This is seriously eating me inside I slowly rest my head on his chest as I smell the alcohol still.

"I love you too."

Chapter IV:

It's been a week and a half since the incident happen and luckily noone knows it except for Pat, the person who I could trust. What's bugging me is his damn face constantly appearing in my head everyday it's not like that I start to feel something towards him for me John is the guy I accidentally slept with and nothing else since then John and I avoided each other.

Earlier this morning I woke up to the sound of Jared's voice this is unlike him well he will be really annoying if he badly needs someone to talk with. I started going down in my bunk and I saw a hand helping me I gladly took it.

"Thanks"

To my surprise those hands belongs to John and my smile fell apart.

"Can we talk first?" He's standing awkwardly infront of me, the usual John.

"Sure"

I didn't know why I said yes to him but I did anyway, John led me on the backlounge where noone was, the others must have went outside or something. We took the chairs near the cabinet and being myself again I started playing with my hands.

There was a long pause I was waiting for him to say something. "Andy look after we spend a night together your face keeps on appearing in my head."

I didn't know how to react my hands separated and wasn't sure of what he really meant by _your face keeps on appearing in my head. _

"What do you mean?"

"That I maybe I am starting to like you"

There I was dumbfounded by his words, I don't know if I should feel happy that ever fangirl's dream is confessing his feelings for me or the other way around. Those hazelnut eyes darted into my soul he was like making me fell for him with his eyes where is Jared when you need him anyway.

"Fuck" I lowered my voice.

"I like-"

"Andy


End file.
